The invention relates to a bladed shutter for a camera with a focal plane shutter.
When a high speed shutter operation is required as in taking pictures during daytime using a strobo unit, a bladed shutter which assures a full shutter opening is much more advantageous than a focal plane shutter which does not provide a full shutter opening but instead achieves an exposure through the running of a slit across a film plane. For this reason, an interchangeable lens having a bladed shutter assembled therein is prepared for use with a camera with a focal plane shutter. However, conventional interchangeable lens of this kind are provided with a shutter drive mechanism which is separate from the camera, so that a charging operation of the bladed shutter must be performed separately as a film winding operation of the camera takes place, resulting in a troublesome operation.